Matthew Bornington
by Rhyth-Renington
Summary: COMPLETADO terminado, lo que sea, los ultimos dos capitulos ¤ONLINE¤ la cancion del final, pertenece a Johnette Napolitano, Detalles dentro!
1. Pequeños recuerdos

Matthew Bornington by: Rhyth Renington  
  
Imaginate ver en blanco y negro, saber todo lo que hay en el mundo menos una cosa, quien eres, a los 15 años este sujeto perdió la memoria e intenta recordar su pasado. Historia basada en la serie de TV Jonh doe.  
  
Como siempre: Los perdonajes no me pertenecen y pues la sinopsis tampoco.  
  
¹ Pequeños recuerdos....  
  
-------Flashback-------  
  
Era de mañana, en la costa del atlántico, en Southampton,Inglaterra; En la rutina diaria de pesca, pero algo extraño ocurrió ese dia.  
  
-oigan que es eso?-preguntó uno de los pescadores que estaban ahí al divisar algo que flotaba en el mar.  
  
-parece un hombre- dijo otro de los pescadores-hay que sacarlo-.  
  
Efectivamente era un hombre, estaba flotando en una tabla, los pescadores lo sacaron y lo subieron a la embarcación, al instante despertó.  
  
-21 de agosto, 9:05 de la mañana, martes-dijo el chico.  
  
-¿quien eres?- le preguntó uno de los pescadores.  
  
-no lo sé- respondió este.  
  
-llevemoslo a la policia-dijo otro pescador-.  
  
Habian pasado varias horas en la Jefatura y ahi se encontraba él,amablemente los pescadores lo dejaron ahi, sentado sin saber que hacer, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a un policia:  
  
-necesita ayuda?- le preguntó el policia.  
  
-he...no recuerdo quien soy-le respondió el chico.  
  
-no te preocupes te ayudaremos- le dijo el policia- por favor acompañame tenemos a la detective Monrow que te ayudará-. Caminaron por varios pasillos y entraron a una oficina.  
  
-Detective Monrow quiero que ayude a este jovencito, el no recuerda quien es, supongo que a de tener una especie de amnesia-.  
  
-de acuerdo-respondió la detective- por favor sientese- dijo la detective al muchacho ofresiendole un asiento.  
  
-gracias-respondió este.  
  
-bien, entonces yo ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos detective monrow-dijo el policia y salió de la oficina.  
  
-comencemos-dijo la detective- entonces me informó el policia que usted no recuerda nada,bien primero buscaré en los archivos del país su identidad, asi que, cabello rojo- dijo anotando las caracteristicas de este en una libreta-ojos color azul-cuando hubo terminado lo reescribio en la computadora que estaba a un lado y despues tuvo los resultados, mientras el chico todavia esperaba con ansiedad. -bien lo siento pero no encontramos nada sobre usted, ahora buscaré información en otros paises-dijo haciendo algo en su computadora de nuevo, hubo un rato de espera-no lo siento pero no hay nada sobre usted, si por el hecho de que usted esta aqui diria que no existe digame no recuerda nada como palabras simples como diccionario, o al menos sabe algo como escribir o leer?-.  
  
-pues se muchas cosas, lo sé todo, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza- dijo este.  
  
-bueno pues no puedo hacer mas por usted- dijo la detective.  
  
-gracias de todas formas- le dijo el muchacho y salió de la oficina, recorrió de nuevo los pasillos hasta la salida iva a salir pero una señora lo detuvo:  
  
-disculpe me podria decir la hora por favor?-le preguntó.  
  
- 11:15- le respondió este.  
  
-pero como me lo pudo decir si nisiquiera vio su reloj- le dijo la señora extrañada.  
  
- no lo se simplemente lo supe- le dijo el muchacho.  
  
- que acaso es vidente o algo asi?- le preguntó la Señora con curiosidad.  
  
-supongo que algo asi- dijo este.  
  
-si seguro- dijo otra mujer que estaba al lado escuchando la conversación- a ver cual es la antigua capital del Sahara Español?-  
  
-Aaiún-respondió El chico.  
  
-que, pero como lo supo?-dijo admirada la mujer- se nota que a estudiado mucho, quien es usted?-  
  
-Esa es la pregunta de un millon de dolares- respondió el muchacho.  
  
- ¿Donde se encuentra Phuket?- preguntó otra mujer con curiosidad.  
  
-Es una Isla de Tailandia, 543 km²(kilometros cuadrados), 155 367 habitantes, estaño- y respondió de nuevo correctamente el muchacho, llamando la atención de la gente, de repente algunas de las personas le hacian preguntas que el contesta dejando a personas asombradas.  
  
- ¿Que es tara?-  
  
- Es una planta arbustica de cuya madera se extrae un tinte- Y asi fue contestando el muchacho-mensione que lo se todo?-.  
  
-------Fin del Flashback-------  
  
BY: Rhyth Renington  
  
Por Favor no sean duros conmigo que es mi primer Fanfiction de HP. Bueno espero que lean esto: Les queria dar una explicación de por que Ron (Si efecivamente es Ron) no estaba en los archivos de Inglaterra o por que nadie lo reporto como desaparecido, principalmente no estaba en los archivos por que el es un mago y ya que sus padres estan oficialmente fuera del territoria muggle Ingles pues no estan en los archivos, NO ha sido reportado como desaparecido por que sus amigos y familiares solo lo dieron como desaparecido en el mundo mágico.A ver si a Hermione se le ocurre buscarlo en el mundo muggle, hmmm ¬¬, Pues es todo, muchas gracias a quien sea que lo aya leido.  
  
Preguntas?, Comentarios?(no se han fijado que en la pasta de dientes siempre viene eso escrito?) Dejen Reviews por favor.  
  
Viva LP,LOTR,TLOZ Y HP!  
  
No es sobre luchar contra el bien, No es sobre Luchar contra el Mal, No es sobre pelear por el Bien o Pelear por el Mal, Es Sobre El Poder.  
  
War is Over (if you want it)  
  
- Bueno se que alguien lo dijo.  
  
Q' miedo ahorita se fue la Luz en mi casa T_T ¬¬ 


	2. ¿Que soy?

Matthew Bornington by: Rhyth Renington  
  
Imaginate ver en blanco y negro, saber todo lo que hay en el mundo menos una cosa, quien eres, a los 15 años este sujeto perdió la memoria e intenta recordar su pasado. Historia basada en la serie de TV Jonh doe.  
  
Como siempre: Los perdonajes no me pertenecen y pues la sinopsis tampoco.  
  
² ¿Que soy?  
  
8 meses despues:  
  
Era de mañana y sol estaba radiante, Pero este sujeto llamado Matthew Bornington(osea Ron ^_^), como se hacia llamar, no distinguia si era de mañana o si era de noche, pues el veia igual, en blanco y negro, dia y noche.  
  
Ese dia, en el que habia aparecido, no habia nada diferente, el clima estaba bien, con un poco de viento, pero porque no recordaba nada, ¿por que? Era una de las preguntas que se hacia a diario, a quien le importaba saber cual era la capital de Ucrania?, cuál era el número de habitantes en Perú en 1853?, ¿Cuántos carros azules hay en el estado de Washington?, ¿los ingredientes exactos en una caja de cereal?, o mejor aún, predecir cuál caballo ganará cada carrera basándose en el conocimiento de todas las variables estadísticas?. Para esta persona que lo sabia todo no sabia lo mas importante de todo.  
  
«Entonces qué soy?,¿un paciente mental fugado?, ¿alguien fuera de este mundo que ve en blanco y negro?, ¿un experimento de lobotomía del gobierno?, ¿qué otra cosa puedo pensar?»Eran unas de las preguntas que Matthew se hacia a Diario.  
  
El solo queria saber quien era, saber si tenia familiares, saber si tenia amigo, saber si estudia, saber si llevaba una vida normal, pero no.  
  
Matthew dia a dia se la llevaba investigando y averiguando hacerca de el, se calculaba que tenia entre unos 15 y 17 años, era demasiado joven, Habia descubierto una cosa y tal vez eso le ayudaria a encontrar algo sobre el, Matthew tenia un pequeño tatuaje de un sol en el hombro(tenia que darle alguna pista, luego explicare por que se hizo el tatuaje).  
  
Ya unos meses despues de su aparición Matthew habia puesto varios carteles donde se reportaba que estaba desaparecido, pero nadie llamaba para decir que lo reconocian.  
  
Dejo de pensar en eso y salio de su casa, se dirigio a la bahia cerca de donde lo hiabian encontrado, ahi habia varia gente y era un buen lugar donde estar. Llegó en unos minutos, y se dispuso a sentarse y comer algo.  
  
- ¿que se le ofrece?- le preguntó el Señor del carrito.  
  
-me da uno de esos?- dijo Matt señalando panecillo- y me da un cafe tambien por favor?-  
  
-tome- dijo el hombre dandole el panecillo y el cafe.  
  
Matt se alejó y se sento en una banca, pero al voltear vio a una chica que gritaba y unos hombres con tunicas negras la llevaban de los brazos, Matt dejo el cafe y el panecillo en la banca y fue a ayudar a la chica, este siguio a los hombres encapuchados, que pudo distinguir que estaban vestidos de negro, pero algo increible sucedió Matt pudo distinguir los colores de la tunica de la chica y de los maleantes. «pero que demonios?»se preguntó Matt y trato de aclarar la vista mientras la chica gritaba todavia.  
  
Matt dejó de hacer eso y fue a ayudar a la chica, se fueron a una bodega que esta cerca y se metieron, Matt entro sin que los malenates se dieran cuenta, este se escondio detras de unas cajas de madera que estaban adentro de la bodega.  
  
-dinos lo que sabes, tu lo viste ahora ya no lo recordaras- le amenazo un maleante a la chica, de pronto una caja de madera cayo al suelo.  
  
-¿quien anda ahi?-preguntó uno de los maleantes al ver que la caja se cayó.  
  
-dejen en paz a la chica- dijo Matt.  
  
- si claro que haras tu tonto «muggle»-respondió el otro maleante. Matt observo que no estaban armados pero de pronto los dos maleantes sacaron unas varitas de madera, Matt se preguntaba que pensarian al amenzarlo con unas varitas de madera.  
  
-atras tonto «muggle» o saldras herido, aunque de todas formas saldras herido- le dijo un maleante al ver que Matt se aproximaba asi ellos, los dos maleantes rieron.  
  
-que pueden acerme con dos varitas de madera?- les dijo desafiante Matt.  
  
-esto- dijo uno de ellos- «rictusempra»-menciono el malenate, Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Matt y el chico se retorcio y respiraba con dificultad, mientras los maleantes se distraian tratandose de librar de Matt, la chica saco una varita de madera y pronunció:  
  
-«finite incantatem»-Y Matt dejo de retorcerce-«Tarantallegra»- volvio a pronunciar pero esta vez los maleantes bailaron a un ritmo veloz.  
  
-no puedo parar- dijo uno de los maleantes.  
  
-yo tampoco- le dijo el otro.  
  
-vamos- dijo la chica ayudando a Matt a pararse y salieron de ahi, despues corrienron y se alejaron de la bodega.  
  
-solo necesito tomar un poco de aire-dijo Matt despues de un rato de que descansaron Matt le preguntó a la chica:  
  
-disculpa, me conoces?-  
  
- no no lo creo- le dijo la chica- oye gracias si no hubiera sido por ti tal vez ya estaria muerta en...oye tu no vas en Hogwarts?-pregunto la chica.  
  
- ¿Hogwarts?, ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Matt con curiosidad.  
  
- entonces eres «muggle»- le dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
-¿«muggle»?-pregunto de nuevo con curiosidad.  
  
- persona sin magia- dijo la chica- te me haces conocido de esa escuela pero no estoy muy segura-.  
  
-¿magia?-dijo Matt.  
  
-si, bueno yo no soy una bruja muy buena pero...se que tu vas en Hogwarts, se que si- dijo la chica.  
  
-Y como es eso?, mira yo no te entiendo, yo no se si pertececes a una secta extraña, veraz hace 8 meses atras desperte cerca de aqui y la verdad es que no recuerdo mi pasado-.  
  
- ya veo oye yo no estoy en una secta- dijo la chica.  
  
-ademas fui con la policia y no tienen nada sobre mi nada- dijo Matt confundido.  
  
-oye a lo mejor eres mago- dijo la chica- a ver prueba algo con mi varita- dijo dandole la varita de madera.  
  
-que hago con esto?- preguntó Matt con mucha mas confucion.  
  
- solo pronuncia «Wingardium leviosa» hacia aquel papel- le dio instrucciones la chica-.  
  
-«Wingardium leviosa»- dijo Matt y al instante el papel se movió.  
  
-¡eres una mago!- dijo la chica.  
  
-¿Lo soy?- dijo Matt.  
  
-si ven conmigo te llevare de regreso al mundo de los mago-.  
  
- de acuerdo- dijo Matt y la chica lo agarro de la mano.  
  
- aproposito ella te dira, un dia lo que tanto has deseado- le dijo la chica despreocupada con una gran sonrisa- mi turno llego a su fin, espero haber hecho esto bien, cuidate- Matt la miraba confundido- toma- dijo entregandole la varita- quedatela, yo ya no la necesitaré recuerda, el mundo de los magos- y de repente la chica cayó al suelo, Matt la agarró y le tomó el pulso, pero, ya estaba muerta.  
  
By: Rhyth Renington.  
  
Este fue el 2do capitulo, espero que lo ayan disfrutado y muchas gracias a Angie Weasley( sabes si se llama mi mejor amiga, claro sin el Weasley), FleurBeauxbatons y a Migweg gratzie por los reviews. Bueno tal vez en el proximo capitulo salga Hermione ^_^  
  
Pues muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron y espero que este capitulo me aya salido un poco mas largo aunque se me hace que no, no se aburran T_T.Y pues muchas gracias a quien sea que lo haya leido.  
  
Preguntas? Comentarios? Dejen reviews por favor.aproposito de quien se preguntaba en que pasta es en "colgate" (si hay muchas que leen esto y dicen "y esta se droga o que de que o que" pues saben me vale un soberino sorbete [como dice mi profe de quimica]).  
  
A y Angie Weasley no estoy siguiendo el guion de la serie ^_^bueno no exactamente ñ_ñ.  
  
Los Latidos del Corazón  
  
Sonrie a la vida -Gabriela Jimenez.  
  
Viva LP,LOTR,TLOZ Y HP!  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a esas mentes abiertas que les gusta leer.¬¬ 


	3. En mi sitio, en mi lugar, en mi hogar

Matthew Bornington by: Rhyth Renington  
  
Imaginate ver en blanco y negro, saber todo lo que hay en el mundo menos una cosa, quien eres, a los 15 años este sujeto perdió la memoria e intenta recordar su pasado. Historia basada en la serie de TV Jonh doe y es un Song- fic.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este puede ser el penultimo capitulo.  
  
Como siempre: Los perdonajes no me pertenecen y pues la sinopsis tampoco y por lo tanto la canción no me pertenece.  
  
³ En mi sitio, en mi lugar, en mi hogar.  
Desde la tragica muerte de aquella chica, La vida de Matt se volvia cada vez mas confusa, este buscaba y buscaba hacerca del mundo de los magos, habia veces que Matt se preguntaba si acaso era una broma, pero despues de lo sucedido, habia una posibilidad de creer.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
In my place, in my place  
  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
  
I was lost, oh yeah  
  
I was lost, I was lost  
  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
  
I was lost, oh yeah  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
Habia veces que soñaba hacerca de su pasado pero eran cosas que eran faciles de encontrar y que no daban pistas, pero esa noche algo habia cambiado, no lo sabia con exactitud pero algo habia cambiado.  
  
Ya era las 2 de la madrugada y Matt no podia dormir todavia, estaba entre cerrando los ojos cuando derepente todo se puso de color rojo y negro y Matt no podia abrir los ojos, algo asi como una vision le vino a la mente, eran dos personas que estaban peleando con espadas una de esas personas era mujer y la otra obviamente era hombre eran como de su edad era una chica rubia y un chico de cabello negro. De repente el chico de cabello negro le entierra en el estomago la espada y la chica rubia cae al piso pero ya cuando esta apunto de morir dice:  
  
-«Bajad el telon la farsa a terminado, He aquí el principio del fin»-  
  
Matt al fin pudo abrir los ojos estaba un poco asustado, pues sintio el dolor de esa persona al morir que significaba esto acaso era un mensaje para el?  
  
Se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, se paró frente al espejo y empujó el espejo hacia atras y se abrió el espejó hacia delante, agarró un pequeño frasco de aspirinas y se tomó una dió un trago de agua y se aguachó, suspiró.  
  
-¿Que me estará pasando?- se preguntó Matt a si mismo frente al espejo- que significa esto?, acaso estare recuperando la memoria?, si al menos tuviera una pista- de repente miro sobre su hombro, lo descubrio de la camisa, y miró el tatuaje con curiosidad- ¡pero como pude olvidarlo!- exclamó.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?  
  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Despues de un rato de admirar el tatuaje de su hombro se fue hacia su habiatación, agarró la varita que le habia dejado aquella chica y la observó, cada vez encontraba mas pistas pero cada vez todo se le hacia mas dificil, Matt se preguntaba si alguien lo estaria buscando, pero nadie lo reportaba ni preguntaba por el.  
  
Luego de examirar cuidadosamente la varita Matt la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.  
  
De repente sintió un escalofrio y cayó al suelo y se empezó a revolcar de dolor en el piso, como aquella vez que el maleanto lo habia hechizado, agarró la varita y menciono:  
  
-«finite incantatem»- pero nada ocurrió, sentia como si alguien le hubiera hechado ácido en la espalda , se puso de pie con difilcultad y se preguntó que tendria en la espalda, asi que para aclarar sus dudas fue hacia el cuarto de baño, se paro de espaldas frente al espejo.  
  
Se levantó un poco la camisa para ver lo que tenia atras y lo que vió lo dejo helado, parecia un tatuaje de una calavera en llamas de color negro y ocupaba casi toda la espalda era grande.  
  
El Dolor se hacia cada vez mas intenso y doloroso, que Matt perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, y empezó a retorcerse de dolor, otra vez. Ya en el piso con la vista borrosa solo vio los pies de unas personas y despues perdió el conocimiento.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I was scared, I was scared  
  
Tired and underprepared  
  
But I wait for you  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Se encontraba en un hospital, pero habia algo diferente pues no habia nada de esas maquinas electricas que se encontraban en todos los hospitales, despues entraron unos medicos un poco diferentes a lo que los demas son. pues estos estaban vestidos de otra forma y llevaban dos varitas parecidas a la que la chica le habia dado a Matt.  
  
-Sr. Weasley, parece que ya a despertado- dijo uno de los medicos.  
  
-¿Weasley?- Matt se quedó pensando tal vez y ese sea...- disculpe me conoce?- preguntó Matt con alguna esperanza de que por fin se encontrara en el mundo de los magos.  
  
- Claro - dijo el medico- Acaso le sucede algo malo?- le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Quien es usted? - dijo Matt.  
  
-Soy yo, el Profesor Dumbledore- contestó.  
  
- Entonces se supone que estoy en el mundo de los magos?- dijo el.  
  
- si por supuesto- le contesto el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
-como me llamo?- preguntó Matt.  
  
-Ronald Weasley- le dijo el profesor Dumbledore- acaso no lo recuerda?-.  
  
- antes de venir aqui, yo perdí el conocimiento, pero hay muchas cosas que yo se, cosas que no deberia de saber- le dijo Matt.  
  
-Ya veo, Nosotros ya lo habiamos dado por muerto, Sr. Weasley- le dijo Dumbledore- cuando ese hechizo se manifesto en todos aquellos que obtuvieron la orden del fenix, las personas del ministerio de magia lo encontraron y asi pudimos ayarlo-.  
  
- pero aun no se quien soy y ya llevo mucho tiempo sin saber nada- dijo Matt( o Ron deberia de decir)-¡auch!- exclamo de dolor, al tratar de levantarse, pues todavia le dolia la espalda.  
  
-le sugiero que descanse y que se quede acostado, pues ya que la marca tenebrosa estuvo marcada en su espalda, yo me retiro y espero verlo mañana, a y por ultimo espero tambien poder traer a sus amigos- le dijo el Profesor Dumbledore y salió de la habitación y pues a Ron no le quedó de otra que quedarse dormido.  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
If you go, if you go  
  
Leaving me down here on my own  
  
Well I wait for you  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Era de mañana y Ron se sentía un poco mejor pero aun le dolia la espalda, se sentó en la cama y se puso a mirar el cuarto, en ese momento entro el profesor Dumbledore con una chica de cabello café esta chica miró a Ron y fue hacia el y le dió un abrazo, esta chica empezó a llorar.  
  
- Ron, que bueno que estas bien, yo pense que estabas muerto, por que no te pusiste en contacto con nosotros, estaba muy preocupada- dijo entre llantos y sollosos.  
  
- Srta. Granger, puedo hablar con usted en privado?- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- si, claro, acaso sucede algo malo?- dijo ella secandose las lagrimas con las manos.  
  
- acompañeme por favor- dijo el Profesor saliendo de la habitacíon y ella lo siguió.  
  
Ya afuera el Profesor condujo a Hermione al consultorio de uno de los medicos entraron y el Profesor Dumbledore empezó a hablar:  
  
- Srta. Granger, como ya a de saber, el Sr. Potter y entre otros, salieron afectados por la marca tenebrosa, a si como la Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Malfoy, ya que ellos como obtuvieron la orden del fenix, y pues debido a esto, ellos estan hospitalizados, mire, en Hogwarts 16 personas salieron afectadas y en Inglaterra, 30 personas y asi en todo el mundo pasaron cosas parecidas-.  
  
- si, ya lo sé- dijo un poco desanimada.  
  
- Srta. Granger, tal vez lo que le diga, pueda afectarle- prosiguió el Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- que sucede?- pregunto ella con interes.  
  
- el Sr. Weasley, perdió la memoria antes de los sucedido-.  
  
- pero la podra recuperar, verdad?- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos pues al ver al Profesor Dumbledore con una cara de que tal vez no habia posibilidad.  
  
- tal vez la aya, pero no sera facil, esta amnesia que le dió, no fue exactamente una de las que tardaría unos dia en sanar- dijo- con el tiempo se sabrá, pero lo que le quiero decir es que el no será el mismo por un tiempo-.  
  
- Ya veo- dijo y no pudo evitar llorar.  
  
- es todo lo que le queria decir, asi que me imagino que querra hablar con el, y pues no le quito tiempo, el Sr. Weasley ya se encuentra bien, pero los otros aun esta dormidos, cuando despierten yo le avisaré-.  
  
- Oh, por Dios- dijo Hermione tapandose la boca con las manos-Paulette- murmuró- es decir, la Srta. Riddle, aun, ella, esta en azkaban, por culpa mia y de Harry, ella no hizo nada y nosotros...- pero fue interrumpida por Dumbledore:  
  
- no se preocupe ya mande una lechuza para que la sacaran, ademas ella tambien ha sido afectada por la orden del Fenix-.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Hermione- iré a ver a Ron-.  
  
-adelante- Y Hermione salió de la habitación.  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?  
  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hermione llegó un poco asustada a la habitación y se quedo en la puerta esperando, no sabia que hacer, que haria ella en esa situación?, dejo las dudas aparte y abrió la puerta.  
  
Ahi estaba el, sentado en una silla mirando la ventana y estaba vendado del estomago y no llevaba puesta la camisa (N/A: -////- hay que por Ron me muero...) Y a Hermione le volvian a brotar las lagrimas de los ojos de repente Ron notó su presencia y la miró extrañado:  
  
- te conozco?- le pregunto el.  
  
- Ron, soy yo Hermione Granger, soy tu amiga- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
-a, ya veo- dijo Ron- oye puedes platicarme de mi pasado, es que yo...- dijo pero Hermione lo interrumpio:  
  
- si ya lo se- dijo ella sonriendole- no te preocupes, yo te orientare-.  
  
- gracias-respondió el.  
  
- pues de donde empezamos- dijo Hermione tratando de que el no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba triste- pues tu tienes 16 años ahora, y tienes 6 hermanos-.  
  
-¿seis?-dijo el- parece que tengo una gran familia- y rió.  
  
- si, si la tienes, y tienes varios amigos de los cuales yo creo que los mas importante son Harry y yo- empezó Hermione un poco mas calmada.  
  
- oye disculpa interrumpirte, pero y mis padres?- dijo Ron un poco ancioso.  
  
- Tus padres..- dijo Hermione- pues es que tus padres, Ron, estan muertos- y a Hemione le dolió el corazón al decir eso.  
  
- por que?, que les paso?- dijo Ron que estaba debastado.  
  
- lo que pasa es que un mago, un mago muy malo, el que-no-debe-ser- nombrado, los mato cuando estaba en busca de Harry, lo que pasa, es una larga historia asi que no daré detalles, el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tambien mató a los padres de Harry- le dijo Hermione- por eso es que siempre Harry y el an estado en contra, hay veces que nosotros lo ayudamos a que lo vensa, pero despues de lo que te paso, no se, me asuste mucho, Ron, pense que habias muerto-. ~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Please, please, please  
  
Come on and sing to me  
  
To me, me  
  
Come on and sing it out, out, out  
  
Come on and sing it now, now, now  
  
Come on and sing it  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Y siguieron platicando un rato hasta que llegó uno de los medimagos (N/A:no se si haci va pero pues es uno de esos medicos magos) Y les informó que ya se podian ir del hospital, solo le reseto una poción a Ron.  
  
- Y Ginny, Harry y Draco?- preguntó Hermione, ya que no los veia.  
  
-ellos se quedaran un rato- le dijo el medimago.  
  
- acaso les sucede algo malo?- le preguntó Hermione.  
  
- no lo sabemos, es que los examenes no estan muy claros-.  
  
-de acuerdo, y podria informarme hacerca de otra paciente?- dijo Hermione.  
  
-si, claro, solo digame de quien-.  
  
- de la Srta. Paulette Riddle, ella fue transferida aqui de azkaban- dijo Hermone.  
  
- a si claro, ella esta aqui pero apenas la tenemos en observación-.  
  
-Y quien es ella?- preguntó Ron- tu no me hablaste de ella-.  
  
- Pues es que ella es tu asesina- dijo Hemione.  
  
-quiere decir que se supone que ella me asesino- dijo Ron.  
  
-si, pues eso pensabamos y gracias a mi y a Harry la ejecutaron y quedo como prisionera en azkaban, pero en realidad ella es inocente, y ella tambien fue afectada por lo mismo que te sucedió en la espalda, al igual que todos nuestros amigos y tu hermana tambien- dijo Hemione.  
  
- oh- solo se escucho de Ron.  
  
- Bueno yo me retiro- dijo el medimago.  
  
- Ven vamos a casa- dijo Hermione ayudando a Ron a caminar ya que como Ron estab avendado de la espalda le costaba trabajo caminar. Cuando llegaron a una chimenea Hermione saco del bolsillo de la tunica una pequeña bolsa, eran polvos Flu.  
  
-Ven- dijo Hermione- nos iremos los dos juntos espero que se pueda-. Y Ron y Hemione se abrazaron ya dentro de la chimenea cuando Hemione dijo:  
  
-« la madriguera »- y dejó caer los polvos que tenía en la mano.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Cuando llegaron a la «madriguera» Hermione ayudó a Ron a llegar a un sillon para que se sentara.  
  
- parece que no hay nadie en casa- dijo Hemione- a lo mejor los gemelos estan en el hospital.  
  
-pues entonces, quiero conocer la casa- dijo Ron tratandose de levantarse pero no pudo por que le dolia todavia la espalda- creo que lo haré cuando me sane- y embozo su mejor sonrisa.  
  
-Ron, me alegra que estes aqui- dijo Hermione sentandose a su lado y agarrandole la mano a Ron- pues, por que, yo, Ron, siempre estaré contigo-.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
In my place, in my place  
  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
  
I was lost, oh yeah  
  
Oh yeah  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
By: Rhyth-Renington. Uf!, este me salió un poco mas largo, creo, espero que no se molesten si no lo esta lo suficientemente largo, pues entre otras cosas la cancion es de cold play "in my place", mmm... pues gracias a las personas que me dejaron Review, gratzie. Por cierto volvi a subir la historia cuando subi el 2do. cap.  
  
Pues yo creo que la historia ya va llegar a su fin en uno o dos capitulos mas, bueno me tarde como dos semanas en continuar la historia por que parece que mi inspiración fue la que salió de vacaciones y no yo. Hay que flojera que el lunes debo de comenzar clases, ay ay mas catigos ay ay... Pues yo ya me voy hasta la pronto, con la misma pareja ( R + Hr) y en el mismo Web site ( no no quedo XD ¬¬)  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP!  
  
El corazón tiene razones que la razón no conoce  
  
- Don quijote.  
  
Tus deseos mas oscuros estan en tus sueños -Anonimo AS.  
  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs... y me voy cantando...see ya. 


	4. Que es esto que siento dentro de mi?

Matthew Bornington by: Rhyth Renington  
  
Imaginate ver en blanco y negro, saber todo lo que hay en el mundo menos una cosa, quien eres, a los 15 años este sujeto perdió la memoria e intenta recordar su pasado. Historia basada en la serie de TV Jonh doe.  
  
Como sea: Los perdonajes no me pertenecen y pues la sinopsis tampoco, aun que yo creo que ya no salga mas de Jonh doe, y yo creo que ahora ya la sinopsis se sera mia ^^U.  
  
4 Que es esto que siento dentro de mi?  
  
Ron se sentia avergonzado, pues esa chica al parecer le queria mucho, pero Ron no sentía lo mismo por ella, pues Ron no la recordaba.  
  
-No se que decir- dijo Ron aguachado la cabeza.  
  
- no digas nada- dijo Hermone- bueno, e...Ron...hay algo que debo decirte...-pero en ese momento Draco apareció en la chimenea.  
  
-hey, hey como les va?- dijo el sacudiendose su guabardina negra- asi que ya aparaciste Ron-.  
  
-Draco, como estan los demas?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Bueno yo salí antes, pues al yo ser un vampiro- en ese momento Ron puso cara de What- sane rapidamente, pero me tuve que quedar un tiempo para firmar algunas cosas del hospital- en ese momento Draco se dió cuenta de que Ron y Hemione estaban aguarrados de la mano- interrumpo algo?- preguntó el, y ellos se dieron cuenta de que los estaba mirando aguarrados de la mano y penosamente se soltaron.  
  
- Draco puedo hablar contigo un minuto por favor, en privado?- le dijo Hemione- en la cocina?-  
  
-seguro, como sea- contestó Draco, y se fueron a la cocina dejando a Ron solo en el sillón.  
  
Ya en la cocina...  
  
- ¿ y que sucede? - preguntó Draco despreocupado.  
  
- hay algo que debes saber acerca de Ron- le respondió Hermione pacientemente.  
  
- que el y tu estan saliendo- dijo Draco riendo, y se sentó arriba de la cocineta.  
  
- no- dijo Hemione tratando de aguantar la risa que le estaba provocando Draco al reirse de aquella manera, pero luego se puso seria- Ron perdió la memoria y por eso estuvo desaparecido todo este tiempo- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de preocupación.  
  
- y tu lo amas?- dijo Draco de una manera burlona y riendo de nuevo- a ya lo sabia me lo dijieron en el hospital- dijo poniendo compostura y despues riendo de nuevo.  
  
- callate- dijo Hermione, pero esta vez no contuvo la risa- asi que esta vez no reconoce a nadie, de acuerdo?-  
  
- si como sea- dijo Draco.  
  
- pues me voy con Ron-dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina pero se detuvo al oir a Draco:  
  
-Ron y Hermione, debajo de un arbol- pero Draco no pudo terminar de cantar ya que Hemione le habia sacado el aire de un puñetaso en el estomago - por que hiciste eso?- dijo con dificultades al hablar.  
  
- calmate o ya veraz- le dijo Hermione riendo amenazantemente.  
  
Despues Hermione entró a la sala y se sentó de nuevo a un lado de Ron.  
  
-estas mejor?- le preguntó Hermione a Ron.  
  
-un poco- le contesto este sonriendo.  
  
En ese momento en la chimenea se apareció Ginny quien rapidamente fue a abrazarlo:  
  
-Ron apareciste- dijo ella dandole un gran abrazo y se le soltaron las lagrimas.  
  
-no puedo respirar-  
  
- o lo siento- dijo Ginny secandose las lagrimas- como la sangre de uro me hizo mas fuerte sin darme cuenta aplique mucha fuerza en ese abrazo, pues yo soy tu hermana, Ginny-dijo ella dandole la mano en un saludo formal- me dijieron en el hospital lo que te paso-.  
  
-Y harry?- preguntó Hermione un poco despreocupada.  
  
- a el esta bien, creo, fue por Paulette, y espero que le pida disculpas por en realidad ella es una buena persona- dijo Ginny- bueno llamare a Fred y George que estan en el ministerio, llamare a Percy a Charlie y a Bill, todos son tus hermanos- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Ron tambien sonrio, «al parecer es bastante grande mi familia y eso me da felicidad» pensó este.  
  
En un instante en la chimenea apareció Harry con una chica rubia, cuando Ron los vió, recordo su vision, recordo que esas personas eran las misma de la visión...  
  
-Ron, Ron, ¡Ron!- le gritó Hermione tronando los dedos- ¿estas bien?-  
  
-si es solo...no...no pasa nada- dijo el algo misterioso.  
  
-hola- dijo Harry- ya regresamos-.  
  
-si, Draco- gritó La chica Rubia hiendo abrazar a Draco quien iba entrando a la sala.  
  
- Paulette, como estas?- le preguntó este.  
  
- aun estoy un poco debil, pero mejorare, ya que al fin regrese a casa- dijo ella dejando de abrazarlo- Draco, me regresaron mi alma- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro que Draco fue el unico que lo escucho.  
  
-lo siento mucho- dijo Draco consolando a su mejor amiga.  
  
- Bueno primero que todo- dijo la chica llamada Paulette- quiero pedir disculpas, aunque no creo que resuelva nada ya que no puedo venir y decir "lo siento" y que devuelvan a la vida a todas aquella vidas que yo quite de este mundo, bueno se que me vi muy sospechosa cuando supe que Ron, pues mas bien, "cuando se supone que Ron murió", pero yo estaba segura que yo no lo asesine, aun que si tuve algo que ver-.  
  
- no preocupes, ya no hay problema- dijo Ginny.  
  
- si aqui todos somos amigos y casi como hermanos asi que todo queda olvidado- dijo Harry- y yo creo que yo tambien te debo una disculpa por a ver actuado de esa forma ante el juicio-.  
  
- me lo merecia- dijo Paulette, pero nadie la escucho mas que Draco.  
  
Ron estaba confuso, no sabia que hacer... por que si habia encontrado el lugar en que pertenecia por que seguia siendo daltónico?, por que solo podia ver a ciertas personas a color?... solo podia ver a la chica rubia y al chico de ojos verdes.  
  
Todos seguian hablando entre ellos pero nadie hablaba con el pelirrojo, el pelirrojo no hablaba no entendia, no recordaba , asi que se levanto del sofa y se dirigió a la entrada todos fijaron su vista en el, que salia.  
  
-¿Ron a donde vas?- gritó Ginny pero Ron habia salido ya de la casa y corria para que nadie lo alcanzara...el necesitaba respuestas necesitaba saber por que estaba ahi y por que le habia sucedido eso y como habia sucedido...pero donde podria ayar respuestas?, en realidad el agradecia que los demas se preocuparan, pero sabia que ellos tal vez no lo podian ayudar.  
  
Entonces Donde? se preguntaba Ron, para el siempre habia sido Matt, como de un dia para otro se llama Ron, si, tal vez, el, es decir su pasado, se llamara asi pero este era el presente y ninguna de la cosas que pasaban por su cabeza reaccionaron al encontrarse en esa casa, ningun recuerdo, nada...  
  
El necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas pero el clima no le ayudo en mucho, estaba lloviendo, tipico clima de inglaterra, Ron se detuvo, y miró a su alrededor, todos llevaban paraguas y el estaba ahi en medio de la calle, empapado, la calle de piedras mojada, estaba cubierta por mucha gente, y el estaba ahi, sin saber que hacer o adonde ir... solo era cuestion de segundos para aquellos chicos, que habia conocido solo hace unas horas, lo encontraran.  
  
Se dirigio hacia la central de transportes pero estaba cerrada, Ron vió el horario y decia que habian salido a comer, ron se preguntaba por que se habian ido a la mitad del dia a comer si podria a ver mucha clientela, decidió irse a la estación de trenes.  
  
Cuando se encontro ahi vió que todo funcionaba, y ahora que hacia?, reviso sus bolsillos y tenia pocas monedas de la que habia dejado en ese saco antes de que se encontrara con esas personas, saco las monedas y las conto miró el horario de las salidas y decidió ir a Birmingham , tal vez si se alejaba un poco, podria ordenar su cabeza y sentirse mejor.  
  
Se desordeno un poco el cabello para sacar la poca agua que tenia debido a la lluvia y despues sacudio su ropa. Llego al mostrador y compro un boleto y se fue al ande que le correspondia, en el boleto decia que era el anden 12 y se dispuso a ir. Antes de que llegara al anden correspondido, paso por el anden 9 y sintió una sensasion extraña, tal vez solo fueron unos escalofrios, pero en ese momento, de la nada una persona con una capucha negra estaba parada entre en anden 9 y 10, Ron se detuvo, y se dio cuenta que se parecia a los maleantes que habian secuestrado a la chica.  
  
Ron no puso atención, pero le dio un poco de coraje que por culpa de aquellos maleantes tal vez esa chica murió.  
  
En el momento en que paso la persona de la capucha le susurró:  
  
-quieres respuestas, verdad?- Ron al oir la voz de la persona pudo saber que era mujer.  
  
-tu como lo sabes- le preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
  
-por que yo lo se todo, como tu- dijo ella.  
  
- y tu en que puedes ayudarme- dijo Ron, y le habia parecido un poco de familiar la voz de la chica.  
  
-pues yo si te puedo ayudar mas que ellos- dijo la chica.  
  
-quienes son "ellos"?- le dijo Ron.  
  
-Las personas que dicen ser tus amigos...- dijo ella pausante.  
  
-por que no lo son?- le dijo Ron.  
  
-como crees- dijo ella.  
  
-quien eres?- le preguntó Ron frunciendo el entresejo.  
  
-Tu me conoces- dijo ella.  
  
- tu voz se me hace familiar- dijo Ron- debo irme, tendo que ir a...- pero Ron no habia terminado de decir cuando la chica se quito la capucha, ella...era la chica que se supone que murió en sus brazos aquella tarde, Ron se habia quedado impresionado y un poco asustado- como es que...?-  
  
-vamos, perderas el tren- dijo la chica y los dos empezaron a caminar.  
  
-toma- dijo Ron sacando la varita del bolsillo del saco.  
  
- o vaya la conservaste- dijo la chica con impresión- vamos subamos al tren- .  
  
-pero tu no tienes boleto- dijo Ron.  
  
- no te preocupes- dijo la chica con una sonrisa y saco un boleto de su bolsillo.  
  
-como supiste...?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- yo lo se todo- respondió la chica.  
  
- oye por que dices que "ellos" no son mis amigos?- le preguntó Ron, cuando ya estuvieron adentro del tren en un compartimiento.  
  
- ya te lo contaré- le dijo ella.  
  
- pero como volviste?, por que volviste?- le dijo Ron con curiosidad.  
  
- que no te agrada que aya venido?- le preguntó la chica.  
  
- no, no es eso, pero se supone que moriste- dijo Ron.  
  
- pues- dijo la chica.  
  
Hubo un silencio, pero la chica no habia contesta, Ron para romper el silencio decidió preguntar otra cosa.  
  
-¿Como te llamas?-  
  
- yo soy hollie- dijo la chica.  
  
- Yo soy...- pero no termino de hablar cuando fue cortado por Hollie.  
  
- Ron Weasley, lo sé- dijo Hollie, pero Ron puso cara de preocupación- se que me ibas a decir que Mathew Bornington, oye y sabes por que se vino ese nombre?-  
  
Ron la miró con impresión, pero nunca se había preguntado por que ese nombre, algo tendrá que ver con lo que le estaba pasando?...  
  
-...- Ron se quedo callado.  
  
- Jeje...- rió la chica- no te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás-.  
  
De repende despues de los que estuvieron platicando el tren se detuvo con brusquedad.  
  
-¿Que estara pasando?- preguntó Ron- todavia falta poco para llegar.  
  
Parecia que alguien estaba entrando al tren, pues se oian pasos, cada vez mas cerca, y se oian gritos de personas, personas que se encontraban en el tren; de repente no se oyo ningun ruido solo de un espada que se movia, esos tipos... habian matado a las personas...  
  
Ron cerró la puerta del compartimiento, la chica lo miró tranquila y Ron tenia una mirada de preocupación...En ese momento alguien queria abrir el compartimiento, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, en ese momento Hollie fue y abrió la puerta, Ron nada mas la miró... pero por que Hollie habia hecho eso, acaso ella estaria involucrada con las personas que habian subido al tren?, esas personas entraron al compartimiento y vió como Hollie lo apuntaba (a Ron) y hablaba con aquellos hombres lo ultimo que recordo fue:  
  
-lo siento Ron- dijo Hollie y despues un rayo azul verdoso apunto directo a Ron y Ron cayó inconsiente.  
  
- lo siento Ron- volvió a repetir la chica- pero es necesario, ellos te llevaran al lugar donde podras encontrar eso que buscas, esas respuestas- dijo ella al Ron inconciente.  
  
-Bien hecho Hollie- dijo uno de los hombres que entraron- pero ya no te necesitamos- dijo sacando una espada y enterrandosela en el estomago.  
  
-por que?- preguntó Hollie debilmente callendo al piso tieza.  
  
-vamos saquenlo de aqui y llevenlo con el amo- dijo el mismo hombre que mato a la chica- sabias que nos traerias con el- dijo el hombre a la chica muerta.  
  
-'*'-'*'-'*'-'*'-'*'-'*'-'*'-'*'-_...Mientras tanto..._-'*'-'*'-'*'-'*'-'*'- '*'-'*'-'*'-  
  
-Lo encontraron?- preguntó gritando Hermione afuera de la «Madriguera» a Harry, Ginny y Draco que fueron a buscar a Ron por los alrededores de la casa.  
  
-Yo creo que se fue a la ciudad «muggle»- comentó Draco, En ese momento empezó a llover de nuevo.  
  
-Es mejor que entremos- dijo Harry- de seguro el volverá-.  
  
-No, harry yo tengo que encontrarlo- dijo Hermione.  
  
-Es cierto Hermione no lograremos nada con esta lluvia- dijo Ginny- yo tambien quiero encontrarlo, el es mi hermano-  
  
- no lo e olvidado- dijo Hermione, y por fin se decidieron a entrar a la casa.  
  
Hermione se tumbo en uno de los sillones.  
  
-Es mejor que te seques, si no te va a dar algo- le dijo Draco a Ginny ya en la sala, adentro de la casa.  
  
Hermione no mas los miró y sonrió, de seguro algo pasaba entre ellos dos, pero despues ella se sumergio en sus pensamientos.  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
Antes de que fuera aquella batalla Hermione estaba en la sala comun de su respectiva casa, en ese momento un chico Pelirrojo llamado Ron atraveso el cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
-¿Que paso?- le preguntó preocupada Hermione a Ron.  
  
-Iremos a vencer a Paulette- dijo Ron con un poco de tristeza.  
  
-Pero estan seguros que ya no hay nada que hacer?- preguntó de nuevo Hermione preocupada.  
  
- no lo se- dijo Ron- si al menos hubiera otra forma de librarnos de este asunto - esto entristeció a Hermione, Ron se sentó en uno de los sillones y puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-Ron...- dijo Hermione, incandose delante de el agarrando las manos de Ron- se que yo no estaré con ustedes pero quiero que me hagas una promesa-  
  
- que promesa- dijo el aun preocupado casi sin ponerle atención al asunto.  
  
-se que podras sobrevivir de una u otra forma- dijo Hermione.  
  
-de que hablas?- preguntó confuso Ron.  
  
- quiero que me prometas...- dijo Hermione poniendose de pie al igual que Ron- quiero que me prometas que regresaras vivo-.  
  
- pero que dices, claro que regresare, regresaremos todos- dijo Ron.  
  
- si, eso espero- dijo Hermione, atreviendose a darle un abrazo a Ron, Ron no se la creia y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas- Ron me puedes dar un abrazo de verdad?- Ron la abrazo un poco mas pero casi nada- mas fuerte- le decia Hermione y Ron la abrazo mas fuerte- Ron yo te....- pero en ese momento llegó Harry, Ginny y Draco, y luego luego Ron y Hermione se separaron.  
  
-Ya debemos irnos- dijo Harry- cuidate Hermione-.  
  
-Adios chicos- les dijo Hermione.  
  
-Te lo prometo- dijo Ron.  
  
Y los cuatro se fueron dejando a la joven de cabellos cafe parada ahi, mientras las lagrimas le brotaban....  
  
********Fin del flash Back********  
  
Continuará....  
  
Hecho por mi ^_^  
  
Bueno, como me tarde con este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pensandola bien a lo mejor la hago mas larga la historia es que.... YA SALGO DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ EL 16 de JUNIO!!!, ya quiero salir.... para escribir mas seguido los capitulos.... un saludo a Migweg, angie weasley, Yoko, Alea y sora.... GRacias por dejarme review, los apresio mucho ñ_ñ.. nada mas que casi no me an dejado T_T... pero bueno , hace poco (les cuento) me uni a un grupo llamado "Ronnie Lovers United" Esta padre, creo que lo maneja un chica muy buena onda llamada "Rupert Fan", le quiero dedicar este Capitulo por que hizo un muy buen trabajo con ese grupo (me encantan las fotos ^^U por cierto)...  
  
Preguntas?, Comentarios?, dejen Review!! Por FA!!  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP!!  
  
Los contrarios se curan con contrarios  
  
- no tengo idea de quien lo dijo; Esta frace la debieron escuchar Ron y Hermione,  
  
El arte es largo y la vida breve  
  
-Hipócrates  
  
Si quieren agregarme a su msn o enviarme un e-mail mi dirección es:  
  
aome_batusai_weasley@hotmail.com  
  
Tambien tengo otro es de yahoo..  
  
rhyth_punk_7th@yahoo.co.uk  
  
I'm gonna get free  
  
I'm gonna get free  
  
I'm gonna get free  
  
Y me voy cantando de nuevo... 


	5. Encontre mi pasado, solo falta decifrarl...

Matthew Bornington  
  
by: Rhyth Renington  
  
Imaginate ver en blanco y negro, saber todo lo que hay en el mundo menos una cosa, quien eres, a los 15 años este sujeto perdió la memoria e intenta recordar su pasado. Historia basada en la serie de TV Jonh doe.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera ^^U.  
  
5 Encontré mi pasado, ahora solo falta decifrarlo.  
  
-Hermione, Hermione ¡HERMIONE!- le gritó el chico de ojos verdes a la chica de cabello castaño.  
  
-Que quieres?- le contestó con un poco de mala gana Hermione, pues estaba un poco irritable debido que estaba pensando en algo que ella queria que no terminara.  
  
-Bueno en realidad no mas te queria decir que mañana buscaremos a Ron, por que ya oscurecio- dijo Harry.  
  
-Toma- le dijo Ginny a Draco dandole un Frasco con ¡¿SANGRE?! ( N/a: ya saben que en el cap. anterior se dieron cuenta de que ahora Draco ahora es un vampiro, no se alarmen...hehe ^_^)  
  
-Gracias, le pusiste canela?- le preguntó Draco frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-eee....si ^^U- dijo Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-Tu nunca cambiaras- le dijo Draco devolviendole la sonrisa.  
  
- Necesito a Ron, ahora- se dijo a si misma Hermione.  
  
-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-  
  
Ron despertó despues de lo que habia sucedido en el tren, le dolia la cabeza, estaba tirado en el piso, el piso era color piedra, se levanto con mucho cuidado, que estaria pasando?, recordó lo que había sucedido en el tren, lo que hollie habia hecho, pero... despues que habia pasado?, eran demasiadas preguntas, pero y ahora, donde se encontraba?, tenia que encontrar la salidad de aquel lugar.... Se puso de pie.  
  
Mas bien donde estaba era una casa, afuera aun seguia lloviendo (N/A:como llueve pues -_-! adoro la lluvia ) , se veian en las ventanas el golpeteo de gotas de agua, Ron diviso el lugar todo estaba oscuro, la casa era algo vieja pero muy grande, mas bien era una mansion, una gran mansion...las paredes, el piso, el techo, todo era de madera...Ron lo veia todo de un color azul marino viejo y negro... ¿a que se debia eso?...no habia respuesta...en ese momento llegó uno de las personas encapuchadas.  
  
-Ronald Weasley- dijo la persona no con un buen tono.  
  
-que estoy haciendo aqui?- le respondió de la misma manera Ron.  
  
-El Señor Voldemort quiere hablar con usted- dijo la persona.  
  
-y quien es el tal Voldemort?- le preguntó Ron.  
  
- hmmm... Veo que no teme al Señor Voldemort- dijo la persona.  
  
- deberia?- le preguntó con curiosidad- acaso lo conosco?  
  
-claro que si- dijo la persona- siguame-Ron no le quedo de otra que seguir al hombre, lo condujo hacia una habitación, la habitación era grande y habia un chimenea, en seguida de la chimenea estaban tres pequeños sillones bastante elegantes y en medio una mesita de té.  
  
En uno de los sillones estaba un hombre sentado, su cara era fria, en otro sillon estaba un chica, ella era Hollie (N/A: Como es que sigue viva?, luego lo sabran luego lo sabran...) Ron los miró confuso.  
  
-Señor Weasley- dijo Lord Voldemort desde donde se encontraba ( con una voz como la de Smith, en Matrix, cuando dice: "Mr. Anderson", jeje) , Ron seguia en la entrada- por favor sientese- (N/a: Voldemort diciendo eso o.0), Ron se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó en el tercer sillon.  
  
-Hollie- dijo Ron al ver a la chica.  
  
-¿Hollie?- dijo la chica confundida- yo soy Chloe-  
  
-pero...si te vi en el tren y, bueno,tu, olvidalo- dijo Ron.  
  
-Bueno, Sr. Weasley- empezó a hablar con una voz fria Lord Voldemort- nosotros sabemos por que esta aqui, busca respuestas no es asi?-Ron asistió con la cabeza algo inseguro.  
  
- Esta seguro que quiere la verdad?, quiere su pasado, tal vez eso no es lo que busca- dijo Voldemort.  
  
-A que se refiere?- dijo Ron contestandole de una manera fria y seria.  
  
- Me refiero a que , si esta dispuesto a recobrar su pasado a pesar de todo lo que le sucedio, hasta usted me pidio que yo le borrara la memoria- dijo de la misma manera fria, Ron lo miró de nuevo confuso.  
  
-¿Pero por que yo pediria tal cosa?- dijo Ron- quiero saber quien era, quiero saber quienes son todas esas personas con las que estuve hace menos de 24 horas-  
  
-Esas personas que te dieron la espalda, cuando mas necesitabas su ayuda?- dijo desafiante Voldemort, Ron lo miró con el seño fruncido.  
  
-El tiene razón, Ron- dijo por fin la chica, Chloe.  
  
-No tengo idea de lo que estan hablando- dijo Ron sin pensar pero luego razonó recordo lo que la chica llamada Hollie le habia dicho hacerca de esas personas.  
  
- mira Ron, creo que lo primero que debes saber hacerca de ti es, que tu antes eras un demonio, bueno en realidad tu eras mitad demonio, -empezó a explicar la chica Chloe- Ellos, los que dicen ser tus amigos, se alejaron de ti y te dejaron en una batalla en la que pudiste a ver perdido, pero no lo hiciste, y cuando necesitabas ayuda ellos, se marcharon y tu ya no les importaste, mientras El Señor Voldemort y yo te ayudamos-.  
  
-pero...- no sabia que decir Ron, acaso era verdad lo que decia la chica?...  
  
-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-  
  
Pero en un lugar de Moscu, Rusia...  
  
-Señor, ya lo encontramos, se encuentra en un lugar de londres Inglaterra, con su suegro, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- dijo un muchacho de unos 21 0 23 años, que estaba vestido de muggle.  
  
-vamos- dijo un Señor un poco mayor de entre 30 o 34- puedes decir su nombre, no hay problema-.  
  
-si, Señor-.  
  
-Tenemos que tener al chico, por que si Voldemort lo utiliza, será nuestro fin, y tambien sera el fin de todos-.  
  
-Si Señor Evans- dijo de nuevo el muchacho- usted ya tiene un plan?-  
  
-Si- respondió el Señor- quiero que utilicen el plan "12"-  
  
-Si Señor- dijo otra vez el muchacho.  
  
-Reunelos a todos- dijo el Señor Evans.  
  
-Si- responde este.  
  
-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-  
  
En la casa Misteriosa, donde se encontraba Ron.  
  
-Pero, ellos hace unas horas me ayudaron- decia Ron.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo el Señor Voldemort- si quieres recordarlo-.  
  
-Si, quiero recordarlo- dijo Ron seriamente.  
  
- bien que asi sea- dijo este- pero ya estas advertido-Ron asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Chloe llevaba un frasco y se lo entrego a Voldemort, este ultimo lo abrió y una luz blanca amarillenta salio y se dirigió a Ron, que primero lo golpeo fuertemente pero luego Ron la mirada de Ron estaba mirando al vacio, despues de casi un minuto de estar de ese modo, Ron cayo desmayado a la mesa.  
  
-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-^-.-  
  
Los pensamiento de Ron, eran claros y ya no veia de color blanco y negro, ahora podia observar todo de colores, lo que veia era un hermoso paisaje, el piso estaba cubierto de parto verde y habia colinas y arboles, Ron camino un poco, donde estaria? ( N/A: Como que esa pregunta ya se esta haciendo muy frecuente, veda?) El cielo era de colores pasteles, se veia hermoso, parecia de color perla, pero de repente....  
  
Continuará...  
  
Y Fue hecho por mi!!!  
  
Bueno aqui los dejo con mi nuevo capitulo de Matthew Bornington, saben se que casi no utilice la mente de Ron/Matt como sea, pero bueno, hmm... quien sera la tal Chole?, jejeje pronto lo sabran... Bueno les cuento que ya sali de la escuela asi que ya podre subir los capitulos mas seguido.  
  
Aunque ya me entregaron la boleta y no sali muy bien (calificaciones -_-) no me kitaron el internet a si que estoy feliz, no puede subir este capitulo mas temprano por que mi computadora se fue de vacaciones para que la arreglaran, hmm....  
  
Preguntas?, Comentarios?, dejen Review!! Por FA!! estoy desesperada (puro paro)  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ Y HP!!  
  
Hoy no ay "dichos" ... es que ya se me acabaron...  
  
Ya tengo mi copia de HP & the order of Phoenix, jeje que presumida yo... 


	6. Despertando

Matthew Bornington  
  
By: Rhyth Renington  
  
Dsiclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen etc.  
  
6 Despertando.  
  
Despertó, estaba en su habitacion, en su casa; le dolia la cabeza.... Algo le vino ala mente, aquel momento donde el habia perdido todo conocimiento... donde no recordaba su pasado, donde lo sabia todo... Ahora el sabia quien era, recordaba hogwarts, pero habia ciertas cosas que no recordaba; ahora el estaba ahi, en su mundo.  
  
Bajo a la cocina pues todo estaba muy callado y silencioso, nada comparada con lo que era antes, penso que pudo haberle pasado algo a su familia, el no lo permitiria... No sabia si sus padres estaban vivios o muertos, como en aquel recuerdo, o acaso fue un sueño?, pero y que tal si no?....  
  
En la cocina estaba su madre mirando el reloj y dijo:  
  
-hay como dormiste- le regaño- casi primer dia aqui en casa y tu lo desperdicias durmiendo-.  
  
Ron no contesto solo fue a abrazar a su madre, pues le dio un gran gusto verla, despues de haberse sentido perdido por meses, y lo principal que estuviera viva. De repente una duda invadio su mente. Y su padre... el estaria...?  
  
- y papa?- pregunto con preocupacion.  
  
-en el trabajo oye hijo, estas seguro que descansaste bien yo creo que cuando estabas en el colegio, o cuando paso, tu sabes todo eso....- su madre trago saliva- te afecto, no es cierto?, a cualquiera hijo le hubiera pasado lo mismo, pero dormiste mas de 36 horas!, en fin ve y descansa si deseas-.  
  
-si, si estoy bien, es solo... y Ginny?- pregunto el chico.  
  
- no lo se, creo que salio a, yo que se, anda algo rara, pero como sea, supongo que salio a pasear, no la e visto, anda misteriosa desde que llegaron anteayer- respondio su madre.  
  
-que dia es hoy?-  
  
- estamos a 27 de Julio-  
  
- donde esta Percy?-  
  
-Ron cariño, tu sabes que el no vive aqui- dijo con amargura, Ron recordo lo que habia pasado hace poco mas de un año.  
  
- y fred y George-  
  
- No an regresado desde que escaparon de Hogwarts-.  
  
El reloj marcaba algo extraño, indicaba que Ginny estaba en la casa, cuando no era asi, de seguro anda descompuesto, pensó el. Subio a su habitacion, dejando a su madre confundida, se sento en su cama, trataba de recordar lo que habia pasado en los ultimos 3 meses, pero no se podia concentrar debido al color de su habitacion (N/a: A cualquiera perturbaria, vdd?) entonces decidio buscar una habitacion donde descansar.  
  
Paseo alrededor de las habitaciones, paso por la habitacion de Ginny, por la De sus padres, por la de fred y George, y por ultimo la de Percy, decidio entrar a esta ultima, El cuarto estaba algo vacio, solo quedaba un viejo librero, y unos cuanto cogines enpolvados en el piso, se sento en uno, se recosto en el suelo, queria relajarse...recordar....  
  
Pasaron 10 minutos....15.....20.....casi la media hora, ya estaba por dormirse de nuevo, cuando un libro que se encontraba en el viejolibrero cayo boca abajo, despertando al chico.Este se derperto repentinamente, un poco sobresaltado, despues de tranquilizarse miro el libro, lo levanto para ponerlo de nuevo en el librero, pero del libro cayo un pedazo de periodico viejo, el titulo del encabezado le llamo la atencion.  
  
Decia: "El Famoso Buscademonios Matthew Bornington a muerto"  
  
«Matthew Bornington» fue lo primero que pensó Ron despues de leerlo. Siguió leyendo el pequeño texto que habia ahi, pero no decia nada interesante, nada mas que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado lo asesino. El año en que murió fue en Enero de 1963, se le hizo raro a Ron el saber que el soño que se habia llamado asi, ya que el nunca en su vida habia oido el nobre, y mucho menos que el tipo habia existido. Entonces que significaba aquel sueño?.... Tenia que significar algo.  
  
El chico decidio encontrar algo que se tratara de este tipo, pero donde podria comenzar a buscar?...pensó... «Hogwarts» pero y si iba al colegio y lo encontraban ahi, tal vez lo expulsarian, pero eso la verdad que a el no le importaba en ese momento, tenia que saber por que el vivio ese momento, llamandose Matthew Bornington... tenia que.  
  
Algo de lo que estaba seguro era que si su sueño era hacerca de que el era Matthew Bornington, entonces el era aliado del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado... necesitaba saber si estaba en lo cierto, eso significaba que tenia que ir a Hogwarts.  
  
Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras para que su madre no lo viera.  
  
-mama?- pregunto Ron.  
  
Nadie contesto, fue a la cocina, y encontro una nota, asi decia:  
  
"Hubo una conferencia con los de la orden, te quiere mama."  
  
Ron si que era afortunado, entonces si estaban en una junta o conferencia, lo que sea, dumbledore estaria con ellos, y por lo tanto el estaria fuera de Hogwarts, esa era la oportunidad que Ron estaba esperando.  
  
La orden del Feniz, recordó. Eso era un recuerdo mas para el, tenia que seguir buscando, ¿que habria pasado en los ultimos 3 meses?.  
  
Continuara....  
  
bY: Rhyth Renington.  
  
UF!!! casi tres meses despues de la ultima vez que actualice este Fic. en fin gracias reviews de:...bueno ya saben quien me dejo reviews, es que no recuerdo kien fue jeje XD le mando un saludo a mis mejores amigas "La DEvil GirL" y la "Coffie GirL" ya saben kienes son ;D, however, me quiero disculpar por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero aparte de que no tenia ni gota de inspiracion, estuve algo ocupada con el colegio... Hm... y luego estuve ocupada organizando una cosa, en fin, un saludo a todo el publico lector y portense mal y pasenla bien!  
  
Preguntas?, Comentarios?, Dejen Review.  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ AND HP!  
  
SAYONARa! 


	7. Matthew Bornington

Matthew Bornington  
  
By: Rhyth Renington  
  
Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen etc.  
  
7. Matthew Bornington  
  
Corrio a la chimenea, En lo que su madre volvia el iria a Hogwarts para su propia investigación, no podria perder tiempo, agarro un poco de polvos flu, que la mayoria caian de su mano, se posciciono en la chimenea, y con voz clara dijo:  
  
-Hogwarts- una luz verde lo transportó.  
  
Llego en un parpadeo, sintio que se habia mariado un poco por tal viaje, Sacudio su cabeza y siguio adelante, el problema era que no sabia donde estaba, oyo que alguien habia abierto la puerta, rapidamente se fue esconder detras de un escritorio viejo y con varios pedazos de pergaminos arriba. Se oian voces, que Ron pudo reconocer como la profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Flichwick.  
  
-Dumbledore no esta- dijo la profesora- asi que tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en el bosque prohibido, no se que vamos a hacer cuando los alumnos regresen, mas cuando sepan todo lo que esta pasando con- la profesora trago saliva- ya sabe- dijo.  
  
- no se preocupe, profesora, aunque no la culpo por estar en esa poscicion, pero usted sabe que pronto, con la ayuda que traera el Sr. Lupin, todo mejorara- le dijo el profesor Flichwick.  
  
en verdad que poco le importaba la platica de esos dos, solo que queria que se fueran para que el pudiera llegar para lo que habia venido, Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos de la platica de esos dos, oyó como la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall se acercaba, se encogió, ya casi lo descubria si no hubiera sido por que el profesor Flickwich le dijo que debia apurarse, cuando oyó un portaso señalando que ya se habian marchado.  
  
Salió de su escondite, y se dirigio a la zona prohibida de la parte de la biblioteca, solo esperaba no encontrarse con los fantasmas o con Peeves, eso enrealidad era lo ultimo que queria, cuando llego a la biblioteca reviso con precaucion que no estuvieran la Sra. Prince o alguien en el salon, al no ver a nadie se fue hacia la zona prohibida y para su mala suerte estaba cerrado con candado, Ron se dio contra la puerta y de repente se le vino un hechizo de Alohomora, lo intento, pero no sirvió. se dijo un maldición. espero ahi unos minutos ideando como entrar cuando.  
  
-Hasta que te decidiste a venir- dijo una voz y Ron volteo con mucho miedo para ver quien era- Hola Ron-  
  
-Percy- dijo Ron dispersandosele el miedo y convirtiendose en furia.  
  
- espero que no haya resentimientos- dijo Percy.  
  
Ron recordó en ese momento la carta que le habia mandado su hermano hace poco de un año, diciendole como desconfiaba de Harry, y eso le daba mas corage.  
  
-como no quieres que lo haya?- le dijo desafiandolo.  
  
-sabia que algo asi sucederia- dijo Percy caminando un poco hacia la derecha.  
  
-espera un momento....¿que haces aqui?- le pregunto Ron.  
  
- te vine a buscar- le dijo el- muy bien sabes a lo que vienes, como yo tambien se-.  
  
- tu que sabes?-  
  
-todo-  
  
-es acerca de ese sujeto, verdad?-  
  
-crees que es pura casualidad tu sueño?- le dijo Percy, y Ron lo miró confundido- si Ron lo se-  
  
-que...?- dijo mas confundido.  
  
-mira lo que soñaste, fue como adaptando tu vida a la de el, pero tu sentias como el se iba superando, entre otras cosas, y sabes por que soñaste eso?-  
  
-no, pero que demonios estas diciendo, solo fue un sueño, percy-  
  
-eso es lo que piensas?, Ron crees que es pura casualidad que yo haya dejado aquel pedazo de la biografia de Matthew en la casa?-  
  
-fuiste tu...-  
  
- desde luego, pero Ron, aun no lo sabes?- dijo Percy.  
  
-saber que?-  
  
-oh, habia olvidado que yo te lo tenia que decir....-  
  
-que cosa?-  
  
-Ron haz sido nombrado, por la Alianza, Un busca demonios-  
  
-un que?-  
  
- es decir que desde ahora tu deber sera matar demonios, vampiros, lo que sea que este perturbando la tranquilidad en este mundo, tu entiendes no?-  
  
-pero ... que?-  
  
-vamos Ron, tienes que entrenar, tienes que aprender, como pelear, usar armas, que se yo-  
  
-por que?-  
  
-Quiere que lo repita?, mira en el sentido mas facil o matas o no sobrevives-  
  
-y por que querrian matarme a mi?-  
  
-por que tu eres el busca demonios- dijo un poco desesperado.  
  
-hmmm... tengo que aceptar?-  
  
-no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no- dijo Percy un poco exasperado- tu lo eres por que fuiste escogido, y eso es todo-.  
  
-pero, que le dire a mama?-  
  
-no le diras nada de esto-  
  
- y que le dire entonces?-  
  
-tu te las ingenias-  
  
-algun dia, Percy Weasley, tendras el valor de irle a pedir perdon?-  
  
-no lo se, Ron, simplemente no lo se, puesto que cuando termine de entrenarte, me iré-  
  
- no sabes por lo que ella a pasado, no tienes idea por lo que ella a sufrido-.  
  
-Ron, crees que no?, yo he pensado como ella me ha esperado todo este tiempo, pero el daño esta hecho y de verdad que no se si podre hacer algo, apesar de que en verdad estoy arrepentido-.  
  
-y no solo ella, sino papa, nuestros hermanos, y la manera en que dezconfiaste de Harry, incluso yo-  
  
-lo se, en realidad que de verdad estoy arrepentido de haber hecho lo que hice y de haber seguido a Fugde y apoyado en lo que hacia, y no se que hacer-.  
  
- puedes empezar con una disculpa, pero, enrealidad tienes el valor (o te vale, jajaja XD)?-  
  
-vamonos, hay que entrenar lo mas pronto posible, no hay tiempo, tiene que ser antes de que te asistas a clases- Percy saco su varito y pronuncio algo muy raro que Ron no pudo escuchar, pero sintio como el piso de removia y como habia un cambio de escenario.  
  
Parecia que era un salon de clases si no fuera por que no habia escritorios, ni pizarra....  
  
-bien Ron, quiero que, primero que todo, me quites esta espada que tengo en las manos-.  
  
-eso no lo tenias antes...- dijo Ron pero Percy lo ignoro.  
  
-vamos-  
  
Y cuando menos se esperaba, a una velocidad incomparable, Ron le habia quitado la espada a Percy.  
  
-Quiere decir que ya ha sido activado tu poder-.  
  
-que quieres decir con eso?-  
  
-que Ron... muy pronto tendras que combatirlos- dijo Percy.  
  
-convartir que?- dijo Ron, pero Percy no alcanzó a decirlo debido a que el techo del supuesto salon se quebro ocacionando que unas bestias entraran,habia una especie de tempestad, mucho viento alrededor y un frio congelante, Ron miro todo con increduabilidad.  
  
-RON SOLO AGARRA LA ESPADA Y ATACALOS!!!- le grito Percy haciendo lo mismo.  
  
-QUE???-  
  
-HAZLO-  
  
Ron hizo caso a lo que su hermano le habia indicado, pero las bestias eran un poco mas altas que Ron (y eso es decir mucho, jaja)... Ron las comenzo a atacar, pero para su sorpresa al encajarle la espada a una no murio del todo.  
  
-Percy y ahora que hago?-  
  
-cortales la cabeza- dijo Percy haciendo eso y la bestia desaparecio haciendose un liquido biscozo.  
  
-bien- dijo Ron de quien sabe donde haciendo tacticas muy efectivas al manejo de espada y matando a 3 bestias.  
  
-bien hecho Ron-  
  
- no estoy en disposicion de recibir halagos de parte tuya-  
  
Percy se quedo callado y sintio como si le hubieran hecho un hueco en el corazon, pero a la vez seguia defendiendose.  
  
Batallaron un poco con las bestias, debido a que Ron era un inexperto.  
  
-bien Ron esta fue la primera batalla- dijo Percy un poco cansado- esto siempre sucede cuando el Busca demonios a sido escogidoy nombrado.  
  
-entonces esto es en lo que me e convertido, en lo que e sido para ser?-  
  
-efecticamente-  
  
-vaya-  
  
-Ron te pedire, que vengas todas las tardes aqui, por que tienes que entrenar, puesto que todavia eres un inexperto-.  
  
-y Dumbledore?-  
  
-bueno, entonces ve al callejon Diagon ahi yo ire por ti de acuerdo?-  
  
-bien ahora como volvere a casa?-  
  
- o debemos volver a casa- dijo Percy, sacando su varita y volviendo a pronunciar el hechizo, susurrandolo.  
  
Y sucedio lo mismo que la vez anterior, el escenario cambio, al igual que Ron esa tarde.  
  
Continuará..  
  
bY: Rhyth  
  
Perdon por la ortografía.  
  
Un saludo a los que me dejaron review, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, bueno feliz navidad y trataré de tener hecho el siguiente capitulo antes de que termine el año.  
  
OJALA QUE RECIBAN MUCHOS REGALOS!, jajaja y yo muchos reviews, jajajaja XD  
  
Preguntas?, Comentarios?, Dejen Review....  
  
SAYONARA  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ, Y HP! 


	8. Adios, Percy

Matthew Bornington  
  
By: Rhyth Renington  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS.  
  
Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen etc.  
  
8. Adios, Percy.  
  
Cada tarde apartir del dia en que lo habian nombrado un busca demonios, iba a entrenar con su hermano, Percy, aunque Ron no lo habia perdonado por haber hecho lo que hizo hace poco de un año, como sea, le tuvo que mentir hacerca de su identidad, y rondaban preguntas por su cabeza...  
  
-por que fui yo "Elegido" para ser busa demonios?- pregunto Ron, puesto como es el NO se puede quedar con una duda- Harry es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, hasta no se Dean, que se yo habia muchos que son mejores que yo en cuestion de peleas, conocimiento, etcetera-.  
  
-Ron, no se trata de quien sea mejor, si no por que asido elegido debido a su sentatez, a su ritmo de vida, como crees que Harry hubiera sobrevivido con algo asi, tiene una vida que no es nada sencilla y aparte de que voldemort esta tras el, y aparte tu fuiste elegido, por que estas a lado de Harry y estas ahi para ayudarlo no importa que, estas ahi para pelear junto a el-  
  
-hmm... y por que no puedo decirle nada a nadie?- dijo Ron.  
  
-por que pondrias en peligro su vida, ya sabes como es mama, te gustaria que, cuando estes patrullando, mi madre este , segun ella ahi, para defenderte por que piensa que no podras TU solo, y muera en el intento?-  
  
- claro que no- dijo Ron.  
  
- pues ya tienes la respuesta-  
  
- pues cuando ire a "segun esto" patrullar?-  
  
- muy pronto, Ron, muy pronto-  
  
Ya faltaban cerca de dos semanas para que entrara al colegio, aun seguia entrenando las tardes y habia veces que se desvelaba por conseguir lo que Percy queria, y ya lo estaba logrado, tenia un velocidad increible, y estaba satisfecho con su ardua labro que habia realizado en el mayor tiempo de sus vacaciones, ya casi llevaba un mes entrenando y su mejora era increible.  
  
-ya me tengo que ir- dijo Ron- ya casi son las 6 de la mañana-  
  
- tienes sueño?- le pregunto Percy.  
  
- no es que Harry vendra para pasar la ultima semana de clases en casa-  
  
- bueno Ron, creo que esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos- le dijo.  
  
- de que hablas?-  
  
-me ire, Ron, toma- dijo dandole una carta- dale esto a la familia, y por favor Ron no olvides todo lo que te he enseñado,- y fue a darle un abrazo a su hermano- no te dire que esto sera un hasta pronto, pero tratare de enviarte un carta de vez en cuando para ver como te va como busca demonios- .  
  
-no puedes irte- dijo Ron aguantando su tristeza pues no queria que su hermano se fuera.  
  
-por favor Ron, tengo que, necesito tiempo para mi, esto es para poder encontrar mi camino, todo esta explicado en la carta, pero recuerda que no debes decirle a nadie que me has visto, de acuerdo?-  
  
-pero...pero...-  
  
- no importa lo que pase Ron, yo se que estarás bien, yo se que lograras encontrar tu camino y proteger a los inocentes, recuerda tu entrenamiento-  
  
-lo hare- dijo Ron casi sin fuerzas.  
  
-Adios hermano- dijo percy haciendo que Ron regresara a su habitación.  
  
-No percy!- gritó Ron en vano, pero ya se encontraba en su habitación, su hermano, se habia ido.  
  
Ron le enseño la carta a su madre, quien a la vez solto un llanto incontrolable, y en eso llego Ginny que preguntaba que pasaba, Ron mintió diciendo que la habia encontrado a las afueras de la casa, Ginny tambien habia llorado, Ron sentia un basio que nada lo podia llenar, exepto si su hermano llegara. 


	9. Esto es lo que soy

Matthew Bornington  
  
By: Rhyth Renington  
  
WARNING: SPOILERS.  
  
Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen etc.  
  
9. Esto es lo que soy.  
  
Los tiempos han cambiado, y Percy me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, el se ha ido, y mama esta destrozada, aunque un poco feliz, debido a que Percy se disculpo y admitido sus errores, algo irreconocible en el.  
  
He aprendido en este ultimo mes, que la vida no es sencilla, como pretendia pensarlo, he aprendido que hay bestias, que quizas, sean tan poderosas como el que no debe ser nombrado, yo siempre pense que eso era imposible, mi mayor miedo era ese pero tengo que aprender a controlar y desaparecer ese temor, he aprendido que el mundo esta destruido, demasiada destruccion, cuando podre descansar?, cuando todavia no sabia que era un busca demonios ignoraba completamente el hecho de que Harry, mi mejor amigo, tendria que lidiar con algo parecido, que se tenia que preocupar por el binestar de los demas, de que no murieramos a manos del que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
Pero en cambio nosotros, lo olvidamos, lo ignoramos, pero en total no lo entendiamos, solo lo ignoramos.... Y Harry nos pedia respuestas, y nosotros solo le dabamoas mas preguntas, solo lo confundiamos, y el tenia la carga del mundo sobre sus hombros, luego creo que se sentia responsable por la muerte de Cedric, en realidad, si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho, yo lo hubiera apoyado, pero, pues todos tenemos nuestros secretos y hay veces, hay momentos en que no nos gusta compartirlos.  
  
Aparte de que no creo que me tenga la suficiente confianza, puesto que aparte de que yo le estoy ocultando el hecho de que soy un buscademonios, olvide enviarle o mas bien comprarle un regalo en su cumpleaños, nisiquiera le envie un lechuza para decearle un buen dia.  
  
Aun no se que hare cuando entre a Hogwarts, supongo que tendre que salir a urtadillas, Percy me dijo que en el bosque prohibido hay una cantidad de creaturas, que quieren acabar con el bienestar de hogwarts, puede ser que esten aliadas con el que no debe ser nombrado. Ya he recobrado en total mi memoria, y en realidad eso es bueno, puesto que ya falta poco para entrar, Harry vendra pasado mañana, iremos por el, supongo, ha vivido cosas que ninguno de nosotros deberia de, ahora yo tendre que... vivirlo.  
  
Supongo que tendre que mentirles a mis amigos, que, creo yo, sera lo mas dificil, en verdad que hare lo posible para que no me descubran, y tambien estoy asiendo lo mismo con mi familia, creo que Ginny sospecha algo, ahora estoy sobre el techo de hogwarts, aqui nadie puede verme, ya es de noche, y la luna llena brilla con tal intedidad que se siente muy cerca, no se si volvere a ver a Percy, no se si mi familia podra recuperar el animo, pues ya estamos Ginny y yo por irnos y mis padres se quedaran solos, haber si Bill y Charlie se quedan por un tiempo con ellos, supongo que tendre que venir en vacaciones de Navidad.  
  
Poco a poco ire mejorando, oh eso espero, y asi podre a ayudar a Harry en su batalla y en la que, desde ahora, se ha convertido en la mia.  
  
I wanted to believe  
  
As I watched your world  
  
Crumble in your hands  
  
I wanted to believe  
  
As you raised your glass  
  
To your last stand  
  
And I wanted to believe  
  
You would win  
  
The war in your head  
  
That I did not understand  
  
That I did not understand  
  
Every night  
  
The questions poured out  
  
Of your wounded eyes  
  
Damn dark things  
  
Every day  
  
You used to pray  
  
Listen to the black raven sing  
  
You wanted to believe  
  
As you were falling to your knees  
  
Struggling to stand  
  
With your life in your hand  
  
The sad last stand  
  
Of a broken man  
  
I wanted to believe  
  
As I watched your world  
  
Crumble in your hands  
  
I wanted to believe  
  
As you raised your glass  
  
To your last stand  
  
And I wanted to believe  
  
You would win  
  
The war in your head  
  
That I did not understand  
  
That I did not understand  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno ya se termino esta historia, es todo ya, bueno si quieren ver que pasa despues de que Ron es un busca demonios, lo incluire en la historia MIA de "Una vez mas no tengo sentimiento", y pues ahi a ver quien quiere leerla, a proposito, en el capitulo 5 ( de la historia de "una vez mas no tengo sentimiento) casi a lo ultimo sale la carta que PErcy le dio a Ron, pues que TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑo NUEVO 2004 y gracias a por el REview!  
  
Cumpli mi proposito!!! Era acabar el Fic antes de que terminara el año!...  
  
PREGUNTAS? COMENTARIOS?. DEJEN REVIEW!  
  
SAYONARA!  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO FIC!  
  
ATTE: Rhyth 


End file.
